An Alternate Fate
by EveBlaze14
Summary: Redoing Fate Stay/Extra from stracth. Hakuno's desire to live causes him to change the wish that he inputed into the Moon Cell. Given him a brand new life, but will this life ultimate end with the same ending.
1. Prolouge

Hakuno Kishinami was floating in and endless sea, he felt his very existence being erased as by the Moon Cell once he entered it. As the sole winner of the Holy Grail he was allowed to make a wish. But he was conflicted, he didn't know what to wish for, he knew the right thing to o would be to seal away this damn thing but this war took away the lift of his friends and... his sister. Using up two command seals Hakuno and Hakunon managed to save their friends Rin Tohsaka and Rani VIII. Rin Tohsaka the ally he relied on the most and Rani VIII an Atlas homunculus. If it wasn't for them neither him or his sister would have made it to the final round, inevitably they fought each other. Hakuno's Saber & Caster vs Hakunon's Archer. The match was unfair to begin. Hakuno didn't want to lose, but he didn't want to die. Being outmatched and outnumbered Archer lost, and Hakunon's life ended their. Now soon his life will end just like his sister.

Hakuno was curious he shouldn't have been in the Moon Cell this long.

"During his time floating in this endless sea he was able to pick up on information from the Moon Cell. The real Hakuno and Hakuno Kishinami. My"other self" in the year 2000 was a patient with Amnesia Syndrome, a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. A doctor who could potentially cure the disease was found, but died in a terrorist attack before an operation could be performed, The doctor was Twice H. Pieceman, the man who was caught in the same incident as Hakuno and Hakuno Kishinami. It was decided that the patient would be cryogenically frozen until treatment became possible. Because of the world's technological stagnation, no progress was made, and they remained in this state for 30 years.

Hakuno pitied "their other selves" they didn't get to enjoy life and was frozen from. Hakuno decided on his wish but before he made his own wish he sent the data on the "other" Hakuno and Hakunon Kishinami to the two surviving masters, Rin and Rani.

"I apologize Saber, Caster, your master going to be a bit selfish..."

'...Goujin-sama... It's fine you can be selfish all you want Master.!"

"Umu, it's perfectly reasonable for someone like you to be selfish in this situation, but Praetor,"

"Please don't forgot about us... and come and visit us anytime you like, we only serve you Praetor/Master."

Those were the final words he would possible hear from his beloved servants, It's funny he thought. Those two could never get along and rarely agreed with each other. "Don't worry, I'll never forget you two, and I'll do my best to come visit you again. It was time for Hakuno's wish. He had no idea if this wish would even work or not but he had to give it a try with the time he had left and thus he wrote his wish.

"I wish to seal away the existence of the Holy Grail, and I wish that you ensure my friends live, and allow me and Hakunon to live"

I had no idea if more than one wish could be granted, but he had to give it a shot. In the Moon Cell Hakuno came to appreciate his life. He wanted to live just like any other person. Being a fake, being a clone doesn't mean he didn't have the right to live. Hakuno's fortitude would never waver during any difficulty, adversary or danger, and Hakunon was the type of person to never give up. This is what made them unique and resulted in the two of them facing off in the final round.

The Moon Cell processed his wish, and felt his body disappear from the ice cold sea. But what Hakuno Kishinami failed to notice was that the Moon Cell, just like previous master have, toke an interest in Hakuno Kishinami, and decided to observe him and added a "unique trait." to aid him in his new journey

* * *

><p>Hakuno now lying face up, starred at the cloudy sky. The same sky that he and Hakunon dreamed about. The same sky where Hakuno and Hakunon life ended. Noticing the quick increase in his body temperature Hakuno stood up, he looked around the hellish scene that stood before him. Bodies scattered around him. Human beings burnt to the crisp. People dying trying to save other people. Then the following thing came to mind. <em>"I wish for me, my friends, and my family to live." <em>Sure he made a wish to live, but that didn't mean to drop him into a Hellzone. He needed to find a way out of this place. He tried to sprint out of the area but tripped on his 5th step. Something was wrong, his body felt different but that's not the only thing. He tripped on something. He looked back and saw his sister. A Younger looking verison of his sister. He knew the Moon Cell granted his wish. "I worked, me and my sister... are alive." Hakuno gleamed. He carried his sister on his back and walked through the blazing inferno with the sole thoughts in mind. "I want to live. I want to save my sister. I WILL LIVE! I WILL SAVE MY SISTER!"

Hakuno walked straight away, while walking his noticed ust as his sister he was in the body of a teenager anymore. He was in the body of a young boy probably around Alice's height, wearing blue jeans and a long-sheeved black T-shirt. He didn't care about that thought. He had to act and fast or they would both die. Unaware of this destination to whether is was a means of escape, or if he was going straight into the heart of this catalyst. That's right. Neither he nor Hakunon would give up in a situation like this. When facing Leonard B. Harway and his servants Gawain and Diarmund, Julius and Li Shuwen, Twice Pieceman and Saver or the BB possessed by the embodiment of the Moon Cell itself. Those two will not give up, that's just the kind of person Hakuno and Hakunon are.

Kotomine Kirei walked through the destruction of New Fuyuki City enjoying very moment of it. Enjoying the people despairing in anguish. He spotted Emiya Kiritsugu a while back, but his eyes were lifeless. Broken completely Emiya was digging through the rubble looing for a single sign of life. He wasn't even wrote killing anymore. That's when Kirei spotted a small boy, caring a young girl.

"Oh a couple of mongrels who have yet to burn away." the chidren had acquired Gilgamesh interest. "and he no longer had his golden armor, the only thing that was covering his body was a red cloth. "Maybe there are some plebeians who are worth of my rule after all." the servants voice showed interest, in both the children, which was surprising to Kirei. The only other person who the King of Heroes took interest in was Kirei and the King of Conquerers.

"There is something about those children that intrigue me as well." said Kirei somewhat surprised at his words.

Kirei stared at the left hands of both children. Their lied one command seal on each. However Hakuno was completely aware he was being watched. After all the time he spent in the Moon Cell he became fully aware of when a Master and Servant were near him. Except for those of Li Shuwen skill. He turned his head to the left and stared the the too looking at him. One was a young man who appeared to be in his twenties however, Hakuno could forget that man. Kotomine Kirei, the NPC supervisor of the Holy Grail.

...And the next one was completely obvious. The Servant who Hakunon temporally contracted with on the Near side of the Moon Cell, Gilgamesh...At that moment Hakuno decided to bet his luck and went forth to face the two. Kirei took notice and saw the children approaching. The boy was on his knees exhausted from carrying the girl. The boy now feet away from Kirei and Gilgamesh smiled and said "Please take care of us." just before he passed out.

"Well then Kirei, what do you plan to do with these children?" the servant stood and watched and he stood right next the children. Kirei continued to stare at the children's command seals. "These kids are mildly amusing. I could use them later on in the future." He grabbed both of the children and carried them on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hakuno woke up lying on the bed he looked around and stared at his sister who woke up literally seconds after him. She was confused, as excepted he had no idea what was going on. When she stared at Hakuno she was unresponsive and just gaped at him. Hakuno didn't know how he could explain it, or if he could explain properly and went of with. "I'll explain everything later... just play along for now.<p>

"I see that you two have awakened." a familiar voice said. The twins turned their attention to the voice. Hakunon was surprised unlike Hakuno who already met the man before he passed out. As he excepted Kotomine Kirei took interest in him. With Hakunon currently flabbergasted Hakuno took the chance to ask him a question to which he already knew the answer to.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kotomine Kirei, welcome to my Church, I saved you and that girl from the fire. Tell me children, what are you names." Kotomine walked up closer to both Hakuno and Hakunon causing them to both look up at him and realize the immense height difference. Their bodies really were smaller. "I''m Hakuno Kishinami and this is my twin sister Hakunon Kishinami."

"Oh I see, a twin sister that explains why you were carrying her throughout that fire, well then Hakuno who are your parents." Kirei asked excepting to see despair in the childrens eyes knowing that their parents had burned away in the fire. However Kirei didn't know Hakuno or Hakunon, these two were souls born in the Moon Cell only capable of remembering their names. They were born with nothing. "We don't have any parents." They both blatantly stated. Kirei looked the twins in the eyes. They weren't filled with despair, sadness, or regret. It seems that him and the twins are alike in some ways. "So you two are orphans, interesting, well then how are you two.

That question caught the two off guard. As far as they knew those two have been alive for seven weeks inside the Moon Cell. Neither one of them even knows how old the real one is. The two of them were nothing but like Sakura Matou based off a real person. Going with the seven weeks Hakunon taking the elad said "both of us are 7, Hakuno is the oldest." They entered a moment of brief silence afterwards.

"Well then, how would you twins like to be adopted by me?"

"Why us," asked Hakuno "Weren't other children who lost their families in the fire. It was strange that the priest wanted to adopt him but this might be related to his interest in him.

"Yes, but they were all sent to an orphange. As for you two. You both have much potential unlike those children, it has taken my interest and thus I would like to polish it. So, as I ask you two again. Will you allow me to adopt you." The boy managed to impress Kirei. For a brief moment Hakuno reminiscence to the lines the NPC Kotomine Kirei said back in the Moon Cell.

_I had no clue who would say such a thing about me. ...But that short phrase struck my heart because, for some unknown reason, I knew the words were sincere. _

_And as for "I expect good things from you." It seemed like more of a command than an encouragement."_

This was no different from back then. Hakuno given a brief moment to think about it accepted it. "If you're okay with having me then sure." he said "Sis, what about you." Hakunon was grumbling, she obviously confused but Hakuno didn't have the time to properly explain things to her yet so she went along with it just like he said. "Okay." she replied.

"Now then time to ask you a question Kotomine" Hakuno spoke with excitement, his new life experience was going to be enjoyable. "What is it?" Kirei asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Hakunon stared at him.

"What's your preference, 'Old Man', "Dad', or 'Father'?" he said as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Redoing Fate StayExtra since it felt rushed. This is a story where Hakuno and Hakunon are raised on Kirei and Gilgamesh like poles39 fanfic New Fate.**

**Going off the same idea I would like it if the twins summon a servant not from Fate/Extra or Fate/Extra CCC**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/EXTRA_

_On a side note if you go to www . typemoon . o r g __ bbb/diary/log/201411 . html__ It shows news about Fate Extra and from what I've gained information on Fate/Extra may be continuing, it doesn't say it's going to be an anime but it's going to require a large staff. Also the Fate Extra Manga done by Robina had finished with 38 chapters, and in December the final volume comes out and Next year she'll be doing a Fate/EXTRA CCC Manga featuring SABER!_

_By the by I planned for the 1st 2 chapters to somewhat mirrors the New Fate story done by poles39 before I go to chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Soon after Krei had adopted the children he told them about the world of magus, and the Holy Grail War. Once his explanation Kirei looked open the children faces to see their reaction. It was the same as before, an expressionless blank stare. Hakuno and Hakunon reliazed a few things upon his explanation, unlike the world they came from this world wasn't drained of mana, it was still possible to use magecraft in this reality. Finally the Holy Grail War they had was held in real life and not in a virtual reality, the rules were also different as well. The Number of Masters to Servants were miniscule in comparison to the number back on the Moon Cell, while as the Master had to hunt each other down.<p>

Initially Hakuno almost thought this Holy Grail War might be more rotten than his. However, Hakuno then remember that nothing that he's seen so far has top the experience he felt he had to kill Alice and sister. Hakuno believed the Moon Cell was rotten to the core that those two weren't even comparealy due to his biased opinion. In comparison when a servant is defeated a Master doesn't necessarily have to die unlike the Moon Cell. But there was one thing that was the same. The potential amount of destruction each war can cause. Kirei told him about the actions of a Caster during the last war and how the fire was caused by a master who came in contact with the grail. Though when Kirei told them that each grail war starts every years. The twins started to feel relived. Like their luck might turn out better than before.

* * *

><p>"Oh, well would you look at this, looks like the mongrels finally woke up."<p>

Hakuno and Hakunon turned to the ever so familiar voice. Hakuno could never forget that radiant charisma around him, his red eyes and his golden hair. Gilgamesh appeared before the both of them. Hakuno stared at the servant, he remembered his personality on the Near Side, his personality was close to Sabers so he knew how to handle him,but no one knew how to handle him better than Hakunon.

That's where the problem lied. Hakuno turned to face, when Hakunon stared at the servant, she was confused, as if she didn't remember who he was, like the events at the Near Side never occurred to her. She turned her head to face the wall to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong mongrel." Gilgamesh continued look at Hakunon she stared at him for a little while longer and replied. "Sorry I didn't think commoners like us have the right to even look upon, or talk to you, so I'm gonna look over here okay Hakuno?"

Hakunon replied to Gilgamesh brilliantly, the way she answered was perfect and she finished to conversation as if she was talking to Hakuno staying true to what she said. Gilgamesh laughed as arrogantly as he'd remembered.

"It seems that you are aware of when your within a presence of a true king girl, a trait your brother should learn. Very Well, for pleasing me I'll allow you two to gaze upon me and speak with me if you manage to figure out my identity." Kirei was surprised he'd just informd the two kids about the Holy Grail War, how were they even suppose to figure out his name moments after meeting him.

Hakuno tapped on his sister's shoulder "Well do you remember him?" Hakuno shaked her head in denial. Hakunon didn't know the answer. She forgotten everything that happened on the Near Side, though it wasn't really that much of a problem, it was concerning. That's when Hakuno remembered, during the last two weeks he didn't remember a single thing either.

"Well mongrels, It's rude to keep a king waiting."

"He keeps calling himself a King, I guess his name starts with a C, or was it a G." Hakunon both palms on her forehead. "This gives me a headache."

Hakuno already knew the answer, but he couldn't just flat out say his name that'd be to suspicious. He'd had go get more information out of him if possible.

"Having trouble mongrels, very well i'll give you another hint." Gilgamesh smirked, with that Hakuno had the information he needed.

"Gilgamesh, your name is Gilgamesh." Hakuno knew that what was going on right now was more important. He had to think about their 'amnesia' on another time. Right now he thought'd it be ideal to answer his question and get it over. He was going to have to figure things out sooner or later anyway. When Hakuno answered he turned to look Kirei and Gilgamesh. Both of them were equally surprised.

"Was I wrong?" he asked

"No, you weren't wrong... Honestly i'm surprised boy, you figured out my name in an instance from two hints." He grinned at both of them.

"No not really, It was thanks to my sister that i figured out his name. She guessed that your name started with a G,you said you were a king and that you were old, I just went with the most well known king with the name that starts with a G."

"Is that so.." Gilgamesh looked at Hakuno "I never said that I was the oldest."

"You never said you weren't either." He smiled, and Gilgamesh stared into the eyes of both Hakuno and Hakunon, his glare made it look like he was looking into their soul. However Hakuno didn't waver, the same went for his sister. They grown accustomed to being around people like Gilgamesh. "Well then, I'll take my leave Kirei, and as for you mongrels I'll make sure you both entertain me."

Later that night Kotomine and the rest ate Mabo Tofu,. Gilgamesh felt like his mouth was being endless tortured as for the twins, they were seemed immune. Kirei was impressed both of them were able to eat it just fine.s While they were sweating bullets they didn't seem to be slowing down and just ate one portion after another. And Kirei while enjoying the agony Gilgamesh was going through, could not help but to be pleasantly surprised of his son and daughter's tolerance for Mapo Tofu. Looks like Kirei picked a kids with more potential than anticipated.

Enough was Enough. Gilgamesh was unable to bear this kind of torment any longer, at this moment Kirei forced Hakunon to learn how to cook, Hakunon didn't refuse she never cooked and always wanted to try it. The same went for Hakuno, the only ones who ever cooked for her was Rin, Rani, Sakura, and Caster.

Hakuno was average, the food he made was average, however the fact was different for her sister, she seemed to be a natural prodigy as they both spent more time cooking Gilgamesh realized that Hakunon had the natural talent to master any meal. The king was pleased.

Kriei wasting no time at all started training the children in the art of Baijuan. As students, they was diligent, if something was within his reach, he would not stop until he attains it. But if something was impossible for him, he would wait until he is capable enough to achieve his goal. Within three months of training, both Hakuno and Hakunon mastered all of the basics.

But then something strange about the boy caught both Kirei's and Gilgamesh's attention. They possessed magic circuits. Hakuno had 17 while the sister had 35 twice ore than Hakuno's she was a prodigy by comparison, as for Hakuno his magic circuits were an average amount, but all of them were high-quality. Kirei believes that at some point of their lives they mutated and received magic circuits, since being born with them is almost impossible, unless you're ancestors were magi.

Kirei found it strange that Hakuno had little affinity for magecraft. The only thing that he could use was reinforcement, and healing magic. He could control his prana, but for some reason most of the spells he tried to cast did not take form and backfired. This confused Kirei and disappointed Gilgamesh. At first Kirei thought that the spells Hakuno was using weren't connected to his elemental affinity, but the more time passed the more apparent it became that it was not the case.

Hakuno had no elemental affinity, and his origin is a mystery. The only way he could utilize his magic circuits was by ether using reinforcement, healing magic or utilizing a mystic code. As for the younger sister she was a completely different case. She was a prodigy she could easily learn the magic spells Kirei was teaching her.

That's when Hakuno decided to practice magic during the night, but ended up performing something else by chance. Code casting. The concepts were similar however he couldn't perform any magic spells at all. Hakuno tried to use an alternative. During the night while everyone was asleep Hakuno attempting to use Code Casting. It worked, he was able to use Code casting which surprised him, he didn't think he'd be able to use such a skill in real life. But this newfound ability made for a unique substitute for actual magic spells. Hakuno made it a habit in his room while everyone was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Father, would like to explain to us were we are?" Hakuno asked as he eyed around his surroundings, Kotomine decided to take the twins out of the church, and thus they ended up standing in front of a mansion.<p>

It had been five months since both Hakuno and Hakunon were adopted by Kotomine. Hakuno was wearing a dark brown jacket, underneath he's wearing a black t-shirt with the same design as the one in the Moon Cell, and white shorts that reached below his knee. His sister was wearing a light brown jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. She wore a brown skirt reached between her ankles and her knee.

"A mansion, obviously. As for why we came here, a girl lives here. While I adopted you, she was put under my care by her father and mother before they died, which make me her legal guardian. And she doesn't leave the house too often." Kirei said that with a smirk.

"So, she's like us?" Hakunon asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, it would be a shame if the children under my care became shut-ins, and never saw the light of day." Kirei said those words in a ironic tone which earned him a questioning look from the boy.

Kirei ignored his son's look and walked towards the mansion's front door while being followed by the twins. After knocking on the door, there was the sound of footsteps, and the door opened.

Hakuno's and Hakunon's eyes went wide-open right after he realized who opened the door

It was Rin, or a mini-Rin to be precise. There was no doubt that it was her. Her dark wavy hair is tied in a twintail by black ribbons and her eyes are clear like water. She was wearing a white shirt, a red necktie, long black socks and a dark skirt. Yeah, there's no mistake that it was her, even the same look of annoyance and hostility is on her face.

Rin didn't notice Hakuno or Hakunon standing near his father. She was focused on giving Kirei the most hostile look she could. Of course, Kirei didn't flinch, how could he, Rin was a little girl, while he lives with the King of Heroes.

"Good day, Rin. I see you're diligent as usual." Kirei said while a smirk was present on his face. Rin never liked when he smiled like that.

"What do you want Kirei?" Rin asked, while focusing her glare on him.

"Rin, such a facial expression and tone of voice are unbecoming of the Tohsaka family head." Kirei didn't change his facial expression, but his tone sounded mocking. "As for why I came here, when was the last time you left the mansion?"

"That is none of your business." -she answerer in a quiet, but annoyed voice.

"From your pale expression, I would say that you shut yourself inside for a week. That won't do Rin, while improving your magecraft is admirable, socializing with others is important as well. Your parents would be disappointed." Rin flinched when she heard a mention of her parents. Kirei knew what buttons he needed to press to make her do what he wants. "That's why you will be spending this whole day outside with the twins."

"The twins?" Rin heard that name for the first time. And then she finally noticed, that next to the priest stood a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. She also noted the golden cross hanging from his neck. Hakuno was staring at her with wide-open eyes until she turned her head and took a look at him. Then he started to feel worried. Rin then turned her gaze to Hakunon who smiled and waved at her. Rin gave a semi awkward wave back in response. "Who are they?" Rin asked.

"This is Hakuno and Hakunon. I found him in the fire, and decided to adopt him. And for today, they'll be you're playmate." Kirei answered.

"Why do I have to spend the day with them? Can't you just leave me alone and look after him yourself." Rin said in an annoyed and hostile voice. Hakuno was now really worried, he didn't even say anything yet, but Rin is already in a bad mood. And he did want to be friends with Rin again, so her disliking him was not a good.

Kirei's smirk widened.

"Rin, if I left you alone, you would never leave the house. As for looking after the twins, today is impossible for me. I have an appointment for the whole day, and he had never left the church before, meaning he does not know anything about the city. So today you will show him around." when Hakuno and Hakunon stepped out outside, he showed no familiarity with his surroundings. That managed to surprise Kirei, since he thought that Hakuno lived in the city.

Well he planned to leave them with Rin for the whole day anyway, so adding her the task of showing the boy around the city would not change much.

"And if I refuse?" instead of giving an answer, Kirei lifted his hand with a key hanging from it. Rin's eyes widened when she saw the key. Looking behind her, she saw that the door of the mansion was completely shut.

When Rin turned back with a look of major annoyance.

"How did you-"

"The key was left in the keyhole. And when Hakunon drew your attention, I took it and closed the door. I'm surprised you didn't notice. You should pay more attention to your surroundings." -Kirei said as he put the key in his pocket. "Well then, I'll leave everything else to you, Rin. I will return the key after my work is done."

Kirei turned around and started to walk away, leaving the still, annoyed Rin alone with Hakunon and Hakuno who was still really nervous. They stood in silence for some time. Hakuno was desperately thinking of something to say. He was scared, he, who stared in to the face of death, time and time again, was scared of being disliked by one girl. That's how much her friendship meant to him. Even if she wasn't the same person, she acted and looked the same as the person Hakuno considered his closest friend.

Then Rin sighed and turned her face to Hakunon. She almost expected her to glare, but instead her face was neutral. There was no anger or annoyance, just a little bit of curiosity.

"Oh well, I might as well show you around, Kirei took the key from my house anyway." she said in an indifferent tone.

"...Huh?" Hakuno let out the first noise since he saw Rin. His face was blank, he expected Rin to be mad at him, the response she gave threw him off guard.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. She noted that his body was well built, for someone his age, and he was slightly taller than her. Then she took a look at his facial expression which for some reason started to annoy her. "What's with the blank look, never saw a girl before?" she tried to get some kind of reaction out of him.

It worked, Hakuno blinked a few times, but the blank look was still present on his face.

"You're not mad?" he asked her with a concerned voice. Now she was giving him a confused look.

"Mad? Why should I be mad?" -Rin said after she crossed her arms.

"Well, dad did just take the key from your house. He also dumped me on you." Hakuno said in a nervous voice. Rin just gave him another sigh.

"While the whole exchange did put me in a bad mood, I'm not mad." after a short pause she continued. "...At least not mad at you, Kirei always gets on my nerves. And he's right, I shouldn't sit at home all day." Rin said the last sentence with disgust. "Beside as a bonus I get to hang out with another girl." RIn and Hakunon both smiled at each other.

Hakuno noticed that Rin seems to dislike Kirei. While Hakuno grew found of Kirei over the five months, they lived together, he was still 'wary' of his adoptive father, like he was with the NPC version of him. Something just didn't feel right about him.

Which was strange since Hakuno grew to like even some one like Gilgamesh. While the lessons in life, and the advice the king gave him were not something he took close to heart, Hakuno still kept them in the back of his head. It's not every day that the worlds first king gives you life lessons. And the feeling that the King of Heroes gave of was not 'malicious' like Kirei. In the end, Hakuno couldn't figure it out.

"So is there anywhere you guys want to go in particular?"

Hakuno shook his head.

"No, this is the first time we've went outside since being adopted, and I don't know much about this city except it's name." he decided to keep quiet about the Holy Grail War since he didn't know if Rin was aware of it.

"Hmm, I guess I'll start with telling you, about the layout of Fuyuki city. First off, do you remember the river which is on the way here?"

Hakuno gave Rin a nod, and she continued.

"That was Mion River it separates the city in to two parts: Miyama town, and Shinto. Right now we're in Miyama town which is the residential area for the most people living in Fuyuki. And the second is Shinto, that's where the Kotomine church is." Rin stopped and remembered that the fire happened in Shinto. And that's where Kirei found Hakuno, who probably lived there before the fire. She wanted to face-palm, she goofed up again. But neither of them didn't really react, they just held their curious gaze and waited for her to continue her explanation. The gaze didn't contain any sorrow or grief which was strange to Rin. But she decided to go with the flow, she knew what it felt like to lose family. And if Rin could help it, she didn't want anyone else to feel the same pain.

So she decided to tell the boy only about Miyama town.

Rin continued her explanation.

"Miyama town is is split in two districts: the northern and southern. The northern district is full of traditional Japanese houses. While the southern is inhabited by foreigners which is why the most houses here look different."

"I remember passing an intersection on the way here. Where do the other roads lead to?" Hakunon said in a curious voice.

"Well, there's Mount Miyama, it's a shopping district-" Rin couldn't finish her sentence. Hakuno took her hand and started to walk at a slow pace towards the intersection. "What are you doing, idiot!?" Rin shouted. This was the first time that a boy was was holding her hand.

Hakuno didn't stop, he turned his head towards her. She was walking at the same pace as him so he didn't need to slow down. As for her face, she looked mad but there was a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Well, you said there was a shopping district, so I decided that we should go spend some time there." Hakuno answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Not that, why did you take my hand?!" Rin yelled. She was walking at the same pace as the boy, like she's following him willingly. Rin noticed that Hakuno seemed to be holding her hand really carefully. She guessed that the boy was holding back his strength. And guessing from his built, he could easily break her hand if he wanted to.

"Oh sorry, I just got over exited." Hakuno stopped and let go of her hand. He gave her a warm smile.

"Geez, at least warn me the next time you do something like that." Rin still had a blush on her face. She turned her eyes away from the boy out of embarrassment.

"I promise I'll give you a warning before I do something like that again." From the way the boy spoke, Rin could already guess that if he gets a chance, he will take her hand again. "So where is the shopping district?"

Then she finally noticed that they were standing at the intersection.

"It's over there." She pointed in the direction of the shopping district. "Why are you so eager to go there anyway?" Rin asked, turning her head in the the boy's direction who was looking around restlessly.

"Well, this is the first time we've left the church in five months, so going anywhere sounds good to me."

Rin gave him a look of disbelief. But then she remembered that Hakunon and Hakuno were adopted by Kirei. It was possible that the fake priest forgot that all people need fresh air. Then she noticed that the boy was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I just realized, that we haven't even introduced ourselves." While he knew who the girl was, she did not know him. Kirei did call him Hakuno once in front of Rin, but they never actually told their names to each other. "I'm Hakuno Kotomine, just call me Hakuno. I don't really feel comfortable being called Kotomine."

"I'm Hakunon Kotomine, as you already guessed I'm Hakuno's younger twin sister, and I also don't feel comfortable being called Kotomine." Hakunon smiled at Rin

"Rin Tohsaka. Well if I'll call you Hakuno and you Hakunon, then you can call me Rin." she gave him a smile. It was the same smile he remembers but only more childish and he smiled back at her.

"Ok Rin, let's go to the shopping district." she gave him a nod and they started to walk side by side.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the children were standing in Mount Miyama. It was filled with small shops, cafes and restaurants. It wasn't anything grand, but to Hakunon it looked like a wonderland compared to the small shop in the Moon Cell.<p>

"This is Mount Miyama, the shopping district of Miyama Town. I come here shopping for groceries since everything here is cheap." Rin explained.

"Can you cook?" Hakunon asked. Honestly he wasn't surprised, if the Rin he knew could cook why wouldn't this one. Heck, even he learned how to cook because of Gilgamesh.

"If not me, who else? I live alone, so I have to cook myself." Rin said and started to walk further in to the district, Hakuno followed.

After walking for a while, both of them decided to sit down on a bench near a small park for children, which was close to Mount Miyama.

"But how are you getting the money to buy food for your self, if you live alone?" Hakuno asked. When he noticed that the girl frowned he started to worry that he asked something insensitive. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked." he said in a, apologetic voice.

Rin shook her head.

"No, it's just that the way I'm getting the money doesn't make me proud of myself." she replied in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" the boy was getting curious.

"Do you know what the Clock Tower is?" Rin wanted to make sure that they knew about the Mage's Association. Although she was sure that Kirei already told him everything about magecraft.

Hakunon gave her nod.

"It's the main headquarters for the Mage's Association, but what does have to do with you?"

"The Association pays out royalties because of the patents that my ancestors left behind." Rin said in a quiet and ashamed voice.

"But, isn't it a good thing? Isn't that something anyone should take at least a little pride from?" Hakunon didn't understand why the girl was ashamed. Her family had done something that made the Mage's Association in debt to them.

"It is, but it's not something I take pride in. It's thanks to my family's achievements that my life is easy. Until I achieve something that would lives up to the Tohsaka family name, I have no right to take any pride in my ancestors achievements." Rin finished in the same quiet voice, but now there was no shame only a hint of determination.

Hakuno knew that she will live up to her family name.

"You will Rin, I know it." the boy said with a voice full of confidence. The girl turned to him with a surprised face, the boy was smirking. The smirk looked exactly like Kirei's. But while the fake priests smile was mocking, his son's was making fun of her because he knew that someday she will achieve something great.

"D-don't be an idiot, how can you be so sure?!" she yelled while having a faint blush on her face.

"Because you're Rin Tohsaka." Hakuno answered. This made the girl blush deeper. How can he have so much confidence in her? They only met today. But, Rin couldn't deny that having someone believe in her felt nice.

"Wow, as expected of Hakuno." Hakunon thought "He must have EX Luck with women."

Then a sound came. The sound of hunger, and it came from the girls stomach. Hakuno's smirk disappeared instantly while Rin's face only reddened further. She was expecting the boy to make fun of her, but...

"Are you hungry?" Hakuno asked with a concerned voice.

The girl only let out a nervous laughter.

"Ehehe, I might have forgotten to eat breakfast this morning, and Kirei did lock us out of the house." she said in a embarrassed voice. Hakuno already guessed that all of her money was inside the house.

The boy reached in to the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a 1000 yen note.

"No wonder dad gave me some money today. He probably planned for all this." when the priest suddenly handed him, his first allowance ever, Hakuno was somewhat suspicious of that, but Kirei just replied. 'You will understand soon enough.' And the boy now understood that his father planed to take the key from the mansion since the very beginning.

"So he planned this..." Rin said in a quiet but angry voice. That wasn't good.

Hakuno decided to change the subject.

"Is there any place around that sells something for a cheap price." he asked hurriedly.

"There is some kind of food stand somewhere. I don't know what it sells since the only things I buy around here are groceries." Rin said angrily. She needs some time to cool down. Hakuno quickly stood up and started to walk towards the shops. Hakunon at an instance quickly took the 500 yen note

"Ok I'll go and find it. Stay here I'll be right back." she said while walking in a hurry. "I'll come, too I want to explore some more." Hakuno replied.

Rin gazed at the boy until he was out of sight. They were really friendly to her. It was a long time since she spoke to some one who was the same age as her and it was probably the same for them too, since they didn't leave the church for five months.

The girl had put her chin in her palms and started to wait patiently for her new friends to return. And if she looked in the mirror she would be able to see a huge smile glued to her face.

* * *

><p>Searching for the food stand was harder than Hakunon expected. In the Moon Cell when they needed to find something or someone, it was either on the fake campus or in the arena. The campus was small so searching around it was easy, while the arena was big it was easy to navigate the only problem were the invisible pathways and he was pretty sure he found all of them.<p>

So why is she having so much trouble finding one small shop?

Hakuno on the other hand was using this moment as an opportunity to practice Code Casting. At a moments notice he used the same code cast that allowed them to view the layout of the dunegon in the Moon Cell. He closed his eyes for a brief second and he could see a digitized versionof the entire city as a map along with thwe people, but it wasn't clear enough nor could he see the names of any buildings, or who the people looked like.

"Hey, is something wrong?" a voice that sounded both boys and girlish said from behind Hakunon and Hakuno. Turning around Hakunon saw a boy with short flaming red hair and golden-brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath, and black jeans. Hakuno was taller than him while Hakuno was a bit shorter

"...Yeah, I'm kind of lost." Hakunon had to admit that he was lost.

"Lost? Were you separated from your parents or something?" the red-head said in a confused voice.

"Separated? Nah, dad just left me with a girl whose house keys he took, and she got hungry so... do you know if there is a food stand is around here." the brunette said like it was a daily occurrence. And then he proceeded to observe the redheads reaction. The redhead boy had a shocked expression, while Hakunon smirked.

"Umm, there is a food stand that sells taiyaki for 80 yen." following the redheads gaze Hakunon saw the food stand.

"Ok, thanks for the help." said the brunette and broke in to a run. He didn't want to keep Rin waiting. Hakuno on the other hand wasn't focusing on Hakunon, the taiyaki, Rin, or the boy who just talked with his sister. He was focusing his gaze for a moment on a taller man who seemed to be looking in their direction

* * *

><p>Kiritsugu saw the short exchange between his adoptive son and the brown haired girl. Though he didn't speak there was another brown haired boy, reminded him of someone he'd rather forget. The boy wore a cross around his neck and even had a similar smirk.<p>

But, Kiritsugu Emiya just considered himself paranoid. He shot Kirei Kotomine through the heart. There was no way anyone could survive that.

Thought the man who's heart was literally 'crushed' once.

After giving the boy one final glance, Kiritsugu went to pick up his son, while the boy ran off to catch up with his sister.

* * *

><p>After buying nine taiyaki Hakunon returned to the small park where Rin was waiting.<p>

"That was quicker than I expected." Rin said in a surprised voice.

"Some other kid helped me out. If he didn't, it might have taken more time to find the food stand." the girl said while siting down next to the girl. Hakuno who sat next to his sister opened the small bag, pulled out one taiyaki and passed it on to

For some time there were only the sounds of chewing. Both of the children were eating slowly.

After finishing eating her first taiyaki Rin decided to brake the silence.

"I wanted to ask you two, what in the world did you do while being locked up in the church?" She said while reaching in to the bag to take another taiyaki.

Hakuno spoke first "Well, mostly martial arts training and sometimes cooking too. And just recently dad started to teach me magecraft." he said after swallowing his food. Rin wasn't surprised when she heard that the boy was learning martial arts, she already guessed that. She was only a little surprised when she heard that he can cook, maybe they should have a cooking duel sometimes. But when she heard that he could use magecraft she was really surprised.

"You can use magecraft?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Hakuno said quietly. "My abilities are sort of limited as for my sister, Father refers to her as a prodigy, easily learning almost everything Father is teaching her."

"Really?!" That caught Rin's interest "Hey, maybe you and I could practice together Hakunon."

"Yeah I'd like that." she replied "So what can you do Hakuno

"For some reason I can only use reinforcement and healing magic."

"What do you mean, only reinforcement and healing magic?" the girl was confused, she glanced at Hakunon tryingto find out if this was true and she nodded her shoulders.

"Exactly that, if I try to use anything else, my magic circuit's start to overheat, hurting me in the process." Hakuno said while taking his final taiyaki and throwing it in his mouth. Hakuno didn't really think too deeply about the reason 'why'. It's not like anyone would be able to figure it out anyway, since he isn't an existence that could be considered 'normal'. And there is no way in hell that he will tell anyone what Hakuno Kotomine and Hakunon Kotomine truly are.

"Strange it's the first time I hear about someone only being able to use a only certain types of magic." Rin said in curious voice.

"Well maybe I'm just that special." the boy said after finishing his snack. "And how about you, Rin? What kind of magecraft do you specialize in?" he asked half-heartedly.

"The Tohsaka family specialize in using jewel magic. If prana is stored in to the special jewels they make really good Mystic Codes." the words Mystic Codes drew Hakunos attention.

"Does that mean that anyone could use them?" he suddenly asked turning his head towards Rin. Rin gave them a short explantaion to what Mystic Codes the explanation Hakuno came to the conclusion that Formal Wear and Mystic Codes really similar, both of them only require for the user to store prana inside of them. And if him and Hakunon could use Formal Wear, that means they could probably use Mystic Codes too.

"Yes, but the jewels are really expensive. Even with the royalties I get, buying one jewel will leave me with little spare funds for food." Rin said after finishing eating. Hakuno sat in the pose of the 'thinker'. This drew Rin's attention and she found his serious face to be amusing.

"Then, lets say someone else comes over to your house, cooks and buys food for you. Will that make buying jewels easier for you?" Hakunon said after a short silence. Rin just looked at him and blinked a couple of times. That would make buying jewels easier. She then gave the boy a look of suspicion.

"It would, but what good does that do you?" Rin already knew what Hakuno was implying, but why is he willing to help someone he meet a few hours ago?

"Well, I get to come over to your house, spend time with you, and maybe you could even help me practice my magecraft. That's it I guess." Hakuno said. Rin just looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you guysnice to everyone?" the girl asked in a tired tone.

Hakuno and Hakunon looked at each other and blinked "I guess we are." they said in unison While Hakuno and Hakuno naturally didn't hate anybody they were pretty nice to everyone they meet whether they're NPCs or Humans

"...Ok, I accept. But are you really fine with helping me out?" Rin said after a short silence.

"Yeah, the only other things I do are either training or helping out at the church, so coming over to your house is not a problem." Hakuno reassured. 'Ambition' is not something that Hakuno Kotomine possessed. After the end of the war he found the lack of urgency and objectives soothing. There were no weekly time limits, no opponents to fight, and most importantly no one was trying to kill him. So he took everything easy. Maybe the Bajiquan training was intense, but other than that, there were no things to worry about. And a chance to help out Rin with her goals wouldn't change his daily life at all. "I'll start coming tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Sure, just don't come in the morning." she said in an embarrassed voice and looked away .

"Why not?" the boy was a little curios.

"I'm, not good with mornings..." she whispered and turned red. Hakuno didn't know how to answer that. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear from her.

"...Ok." is all he said.

* * *

><p>SO... I went on beast lair to find information on Fate Extra here's what I found<p>

-In Extra there was originally a plan for Rin/Rani to become a pseudo-servant and fight for you

-Code casts work in real life too Rin has a lot of her own but hides them so people don't steal them. If she sold the patents she'd be rich, this is "the blood of Tohsaka Tokiomi"

-The devices Masters use to enter the moon cell usually double as life support machines for their bodies, if they enter by other means they're fucked and won't be able to go back even if they win

-There is a group of wizards who are like Interpol, or maybe Zenigata.

-Wizards still have crests, Rin and Leo have them


End file.
